


Под столом

by souzrimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzrimi/pseuds/souzrimi
Summary: Кто же знал, что после вскользь брошенной фразы «лучше займи свой рот чем-нибудь полезным» тот с яростным видом обойдёт рабочий стол Куроо, чтобы в следующую секунду стукнуться об пол обтянутыми в ткань пижамных штанов коленями?Куроо, блять, знал.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 22





	Под столом

В комнате невообразимо душно, Куроо оттягивает воротник рубашки, но легче дышать от этого не становится. Кажется, свежий воздух не проникал в помещение месяцы, если не годы, хотя ветер, дующий через приоткрытую форточку, прямо сейчас колышет легкие шторы.

_Хочу много холодного пива._

Это единственная мысль в голове Куроо на протяжении последнего часа. Парень в очередной раз ёрзает на месте. Ягодицы, обтянутые тонкой тканью нижнего белья, "мне двадцать четыре года, я могу позволить себе трусы с человеком пауком, это не детский сад", давно уже вспрели, отчего мерзко чесались, а голые бедра с каждой секундой всё больше прилипали к чёрной коже дорого кресла. Кто вообще надевает что-то под низ, когда через камеру ноутбука видно только верхнюю половину тела?

Тецуро не понимает, как может обращать внимание на подобные незначительные детали в такой момент. Вообще, он может себе это простить, ведь он откровенно заебался со своей новой должностью и кучей навалившихся обязанностей. Так ещё работать из дома было невыносимо тяжело.

Но вряд ли ему это простит сидящий на полу между его раздвинутых бедер Дайшо, что сейчас злобно сверкает взглядом из-под не уложенной челки.

Куроо его не принуждал, парень сам опустился на колени. Да, Тецу буквально взял его на слабо, снова бессовестно спровоцировал возбужденного – но не в том смысле – Сугуру, который пришел с явным намерением поскандалить из-за недоеденного риса. Кто же знал, что после вскользь брошенной фразы «лучше займи свой рот чем-нибудь полезным» тот с яростным видом обойдёт рабочий стол Куроо, чтобы в следующую секунду стукнуться об пол обтянутыми в ткань пижамных штанов коленями?

_Куроо, блять, знал._

У Дайшо длинный раздвоенный язык, умеющий ублажать, вытворяя такие вещи, от которых звёздочки перед глазами. Парень может дразняще вырисовывать узоры на нежной коже кончиками языка, а может лизать широко и мокро, пропуская член между двумя половинками, так откровенно пошло, что от удовольствия сжимаются пальцы на ногах.

В ноутбуке неожиданно раздается мелодия, оповещающая о видеозвонке, заставив обоих замереть в секундном ступоре. Еще семь секунд им требуется на копошения, перепалку в приглушенных тонах, и, в конечном счете, чтобы запихнуть Сугуру под рабочий стол. Идея глупая, но они запаниковали.

– Добрый день, – безэмоционально чеканит Куроо, мысленно радуясь тому, что камера передаёт только малую часть комнаты. Все-таки не сдерживается и легонько пинает парня ногой, за что получает яростный рык. Хотел поругаться из-за посуды, а оказался в не особо выгодном для себя положении.

Притихший под столом Дайшо отчетливо слышит голоса, раздающиеся из динамиков, и мысленно продолжает материться, сетуя на сложившуюся ситуацию. Перед его лицом маячат длинные ноги Тецу, в расслаблении раздвинутые в стороны. Наверняка наслаждается сложившийся ситуацией, ведь не он сейчас корячится в неудобной позе.

И вот сейчас, находясь в таком стрёмном положении, парень осознает, как можно немного подпортить жизнь самодовольной роже.

– Блять, – судорожный вздох невольно вырывается из горла Куроо. Главный редактор замолкает, отрывает взгляд от бумаг, – прошу прощения, - хрипит Тецуро.

Парень пытается свести ноги вместе, но вклинившиеся между ними тело не дает это сделать. Ему даже не нужно отклоняться назад, чтобы знать, что он увидит там – горящие в темноте медовые глаза с игривыми чертятами, пляшущими в них, и тонкие губы, блядски растянутые вокруг члена.

_Ебаный Дайшо._

Будет буквально, как только закончится очередное утреннее совещание.

Сугуру времени зря не теряет, берет глубоко, чуть ли не по самые гланды, и просто, блять, трахает своим ртом, без всяких заморочек с языком, так, как до чертиков любит Куроо. Тецу поджимает губы и дышит глубоко, у него дрожат ноги и совсем немного руки, или, возможно, ему кажется, что немного, но он на самом деле старается сохранять холодный вид.

Главный редактор говорит что-то про модель Дайшо Сугуру, который свалился с болезнью, и его пришлось заменить кем-то другим. Тецуро действительно пытается слушать, даже кивает пару раз, ну или хотя бы делать вид. Слова смешиваются в белый шум, мозг никак не может ухватиться за нужную информацию, с каждой секундой мышка, зажатая в руке, скрипит всё с большей силой.

А еще Куроо чертовски жарко.

В том, что Тецуро был вынужден присутствовать на собрании дистанционно, в какой-то степени, был виноват Дайшо. Дайшо, съездивший на показ в Милан, подхвативший где-то ротавирусную инфекцию – а Куроо говорил не пить с малознакомыми людьми из одной бутылки – так ещё заразивший ей своего парня. И теперь, будучи новым исполнительным редактором одного из популярных, в Японии и за её пределами, глянцевых журналов, ему приходилось досиживать свой больничный и решать все вопросы дома.

С пошлым хлюпом Сугуру вытаскивает член изо рта, и этот звук раздается неожиданно громко в тишине комнаты, пока возникает пауза, между обсуждением тем. Волосы с силой оттягивает чужая ладонь, опустившиеся на макушку меньше секунды назад.

Дайшо шипит и широким мазком языка проводит до середины, после чего доводит до конца, вырисовывая только ему известные узоры, в конце же пропускает головку за щеку, посасывая. Пальцами впивается в чужие бедра, сжимая до боли, отчего на них останутся следы.

Тецуро мысленно стонет и до хруста сжимает мышку. В паху узел скручивается до предела, в голове набатом бьют несвязные мысли и картинка с раздвинувшим ноги парнем, который, запустив руку в домашние штаны, ублажает себя параллельно с Куроо. Наверняка сейчас кусает губы до крови, сдерживая стоны, и отчаянно дрочит себе, лаская большим пальцем головку, как делает это языком самому Кур…

_Ох, блять._

Приходится до невозможности сильно стиснуть зубы, чтобы не выдать никаких подозрительных звуков, и прикрыть глаза, сделав пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

Куроо наугад клацает по клавиатуре. Хлопает крышкой ноутбука и матерится. Потом он обязательно напишет, что у него отключили электричество.

Ослабевшими руками Тецу отталкивается от стола и отъезжает на кресле на несколько сантиметров. Только чтобы посмотреть под стол и увидеть сидящего на коленях Дайшо, что сложил ладони вместе на бедрах в невинном жесте. Губы изогнуты в пошлой ухмылке, а с уголка рта стекает густая белая капля.

И, конечно же, парень выглядит до невозможности самодовольно.

– Продолжим?


End file.
